The energy efficiency of commercial and residential buildings, such as for example offices, homes and apartments, can be affected by various factors including the passage of air into and out of the building and the passage of air from unheated or un-cooled areas of the building into heated or cooled areas of the building and visa versa. Examples of unheated or un-cooled areas of the building areas can include attics and craw spaces.
In some instances, buildings can incorporate structures within the building in an attempt to control the passage of air into and out of the building. One example of an incorporated structure is a vapor barrier. Generally, the vapor barrier is configured to “seal” portions of the building, thereby controlling the passage of air into and out of the building.
In other instances, buildings can incorporate insulative methods in an attempt to control the passage of air into and out of heated and unheated areas within the building. On example of an incorporated insulative structure is loosefill insulation positioned between an unheated attic and a heated living space.
It would be advantageous if systems could be developed to better control the passage of air from unheated areas of the building into heated areas of the building and visa versa.